Yang vs Mikey
Yang vs Mikey ''' '''rwby vs tmnt, which of these goofy members will live to see another day. (ringmaster with yellow hair, brown jacket, light green shirt, green pants and brown shoes) intro: ringmaster: ladies and gentlemen, welcome to my arena, where theirs no rules, no research, only bloodshed, i'm am ringmaster, your announcer, your host ''extraordinaire for this extravaganza, and let me welcome you to the exhibition!'' ''ringmaster: in today's match, we have 2 goofy fighter with a great potential, in this corner, we have the duo nunchuck weilder, the orange ninja turtle, michelangelo, and in this corner, we have the wearer of the e''mber celica, the 4th member of rwby, yang xiao long! ringmaster: let's size up the compitition, mikey was once a normal turtle '''his other brothers '''were poored with this green goop and were supersized and trained by master splinter and he became a ninja turtle, he attacks with nunchucks, throwing stars, even smoke bombs, he can even take hits from the shredder who can destroy nearly everyone who comes at him, but despite his intelligence in fighting, he shows no intelligence in pretty anything else like putting jellybeans in pizza. ringmaster wearing mikey's ninja headband and mocks his low intelligence by answering 3+5=9 and chants "i can do math" ringmaster: now let's see what's up with yang, after her mother was killed by unknown stuff and joined her 'baby sister '''along with 2 'other people '''and they winded up at the team name of rwby, she can use her huntress weapon the ember celica and as the rwby rules apply, everything is a gun and that's just the tip of the iceberg, she can use her aura to get more power and can do some healing and her semblance to absorb all damage to finish the fight. ringmaster holds a sponge and absorbs all the water in a fish tank and uses a lable gun and lables "semblance" ringmaster: hold you're questions till the end, without futher ado, let the exhibition begin!!! battle: yang and ruby are walking in nyc but then a turtle nammed mikey and he attacks ruby. yang: ruby! mikey: ha ha ha ha, i did it for once. yang: you'll pay for hurting my baby sister! mikey: bring it on! (theme: '''https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=EaB-7wnj5Ag) yang then punches mikey and then kicks him with mikey hits yang with his nunchucks and then tries to kick her but yang dodges the kick and then kicks him in the nuts. mikey: ahhhhhhhhhhh, you stupid little! yang:vstupid turtle. yang then uses her ember celica and then fires her bullets at mikey but mikey dodges half of the bullets and chucks a throwing star at her and then she jumps over the throwing star and kicks mikey in the face but mikey catches her and throws her into a pole and then starts quick attacking her and finishes her off... but yang uses her semblance to absorb the damage into power and then punches and fires more bullets and then mikey's head explodes. yang then suddenly hugs a injured ruby. yang: i'm so happy my baby sister is ok.' '''VOTE:' MIKEY: 42.5 YANG: 57.5 Category:Hero vs Hero themed DBX Fights Category:Anime/Manga vs. TV Show Themed DBX Category:DBXs with Ringmaster Category:Battle of the Genders Themed DBXs